


Supernatural Shobbs AU

by nix1327



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix1327/pseuds/nix1327
Summary: Anyway, it could be a million times worse; Deckard could be a vampire or something of the sort. Yikes, Luke’s nose wrinkled even thinking about those bloodsuckers. Yeah, his human mate was perfect just the way he was.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Supernatural Shobbs AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October and just now remembered it. Enjoy lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters. Wish I did but I don’t, I just play around with them.

Luke had always been proud to be a Were; even prouder to be a wolf. Since he was little, his father had always preached to him about the importance of pure genetics and how, when he married- because that was something all wolves should do- he needed to marry another wolf with pure genes. Even after his father had left and he had stopped listening to the Pure speech bullshit, Luke’s mother had still thrown around the idea that Luke should be thinking about settling down, having a family pretty soon.

After he had turned his father in and left Samoa to join the DSS, the idea that he should find another wolf to settle down with still rattled around in his head. Apparently it had prioritized itself pretty quick, too; Samantha was proof of that. And despite it not having worked out exactly as he had hoped, he wouldn’t have it any other way. If he’d never met Sam’s mother, he, obviously, would have never had Sam. And if Sam’s mom had never left, well, he’d never have met Deckard Shaw. So, it all worked out pretty well if Luke did say so himself.

The fact that Deckard was human was something Luke hadn’t really thought much about. Being around Deckard, he hadn’t had reason to think about it. It was like the man had all of the abilities of a Were, what with the way he kept up with the crew. The way he could keep up with Luke. And that- that right there- was the main reason he hadn’t ever considered Deckard’s humanness. No, Luke had been too busy thinking about how Deckard could keep up with him in other ways.

When the Hobbs family had first met Deckard, they’d all been a little preoccupied with saving the world to really get to know him; in other words, they never got the chance to really sit down and grill him. And after the whole world-saving business, well, Deckard had more than proven himself to the Hobbs clan. They had warmed up to him pretty quick after that. Really, Luke’s mom practically spoiled Deckard now. She liked to show her affection for the man who had “reigned in her wildest son” by making extra special kopai for him. Also by hitting said son with her flip flops, scolding Luke for not feeding Deckard enough. Needless to say, integrating Deckard into the pack was like mixing sugar with water, the Brit just dissolved right in.

And it’s not as if being human was a bad thing. It’s just a little different than the Were Luke’s mother had originally thought he’d settle down with. Anyway, it could be a million times worse; Deckard could be a vampire or something of the sort. Yikes, Luke’s nose wrinkled even thinking about those bloodsuckers. Yeah, his human mate was perfect just the way he was.

****

It was late October, getting close to Halloween. Luke and Deckard were at the Hobbs residence, helping Sam with her costume. She was going in sugar skull makeup to her friend’s Halloween party tomorrow night. Apparently, it was the biggest party of the year, and therefore everything had to be perfect. The black skirt had arrived on the doorstep just that afternoon, and Sam had been ecstatic to see that it fit. Now it was dark out and Luke was sitting with her in the living room, helping her develop the control to change her eye color to her beta color, so she wouldn’t have to wear contacts.

“Bloody Amazon,” Deckard said, walking into the warmly lit room.“Can’t even get the face paint order straight. They botched it up so that it’s not coming tonight. Won’t even be here in time for tomorrow night.” Sam’s ears perked up at that and she looked worriedly from Deckard and back to her father. Sensing the beginnings of a “teenage angst storm”, as Deckard liked to call them, Luke quickly began thinking on his feet and smiled at Sam in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“S’alright, Sammy. We can just go to the store and get some tomorrow after you get home from school.” Luke could clearly see how Sam’s shoulders drooped and she brought out the puppy dog eyes. 

“But I need time to practice with it, Dad! I can’t put it on for the first time when I go to the party!” Deckard took one look at Sam’s big, sad eyes and was already reaching for his jacket from the coat rack. 

“I was headed out to run some errands, anyway. It’s no trouble to pick up some face paint too. Plenty of time to try it out and get to bed on time for a school night,” he said with a wink to the teen. Sam’s entire aura brightened and she gave Deckard a megawatt smile.

“Deck, you don’t have to do that,” Luke hated the way his words darkened his daughter’s face, but he didn’t want Deckard to have to make the trip all the way out to Walmart when he was headed that way tomorrow. He could pick up the goods then.

Deckard shrugged a shoulder and waved off Luke’s concern. “It’s no trouble, Big Bird. I’m meeting a bloke that’s got a new piece for me tonight anyway. I’ll just pick up the paint on my way home.” Luke frowned slightly at that, but knew Deckard could take care of himself.

“If you say so, Princess.” Deckard rolled his eyes at the nickname, but still leaned up to give Luke a quick peck goodbye when prompted before heading for the front door.

“Deckard.” Deckard turned at the sound of his name and Luke gave him a meaningful look. “Stay safe.”

Deckard gave Luke a lopsided grin and an, “Aren’t I always?” before opening the door and heading out into the chilly night.

Despite the normality of the situation, Luke had a bad feeling about it all. He looked out and watched Deckard drive away before shaking himself and getting back to coaching Sam in control, brushing off the slight wariness as a side effect of the waxing moon.

****

Four hours later, after having sent a slightly upset but more worried Sam to bed, Luke was starting to get a little worried himself; the unease was flowing back into him and chilling his veins. Deckard had only said that he was meeting up with a guy to buy a gun, then grabbing the face paint before heading home. That certainly shouldn’t take four hours.

Luke waited a couple more minutes, weighing his options before he got up and headed for the kitchen. With his mind made up, Luke ripped off a piece of paper and jotted down a note in case Sam woke up to an empty house. He grabbed his leather jacket and his keys before heading for the door.

Luke pulled open the door and screeched to a halt when he saw the fist that was raised, as if about to knock. 

“Jesus,” Hobbs jumped about a foot in the air. “Deckard? You scared the shit outta me. I was just about to come out looking for you. When’d you get here? I didn’t see your headlights in the driveway. Did everything go alright? You get the face pai…” Luke’s ramblings faded to silence as he squinted his eyes and took his first good look at his partner.

“Deckard? Are you alright? Oh my God is that BLOOD!?!” Suddenly Deckard was falling and Luke was catching him in his arms, sweeping him up off his feet and bringing him inside, kicking the door shut as he went.

Luke laid Deckard down on the couch and turned on the overhead lights. The sight made his hackles raise and his eyes flash. Deckard was covered in blood. His jacket and white shirt were completely stained, and his neck and face were splattered with red droplets.

Luke’s hands immediately flitted around Deckard before descending down to his abdomen and working his way up, checking for any grievous injuries. In his attempt to find a wound that could be responsible for the copious amount of blood, Luke happened to overlook the small wounds. 

“Hey. Deckard. Deck. Stay with me,” Luke patted the other man’s face gently and tried to get him to keep his eyes open. “What happened? Deckard. What happened?” Deckard’s eyes opened for a moment, wild and alert. As his gaze focused in on Luke, the wildness cleared, his body relaxing in Luke’s grip as he realized he was safe and protected.

“Hey, Twinkle Toes,” he whispered before his eyes shut and he fell into unconsciousness.

“Deckard! Wake up! Wake up!” Luke shook the other man none too gently but Deckard didn’t move. He was completely dead to the world. 

****

The first thing Luke noticed, when he had reined in his emotions and shifted into work mode, was the smell. There was this faint whiff of something sharp attacking his nose. It was coming from Deckard. Hidden under all of that humanness, there was the faintest trace of the supernatural. This was new.

Luke had gotten used to smelling Hattie’s fae powder on Deckard after he came back from visiting London, or Owen’s Werejaguar musk after Deckard got back from some black ops mission. He was most familiar with the intimate, salty ocean scent of his own pack reflected back on him by Deckard after the man had spent a few weeks with him. He had never, in all his time around Deckard, smelled a hint of the supernatural within him. 

Because of this, Luke ruled out the option of taking Deckard to human hospitals. He didn’t know if they were equipped to deal with something like this. But it’s not like he could take the man to a Supernatural Hospital; there was no record of Deckard being a Supe and they might think he’d been hiding it. For which there were many severe laws in place that punished this. The only option Luke really had left was one he wasn’t too comfortable with. But with Deckard on his couch, possibly bleeding out from a wound Luke couldn’t identify, well, he’d brave just about any situation to get his partner the help he needed. 

****

One phone call, a sleepy conversation with Sam, and an hour later Luke was standing in his living room, wringing his hands as one of Mr. Nobody’s best Supernatural doctors looked over Deckard.

All of Luke’s instincts were screaming at him to attack the doctor and get him off of his mate, but Luke chained the wolf down and kept him on a short leash. Deckard needed his help right now, not an overprotective wolf man.

“You said this was his blood?” Luke was broken out of his thoughts by the kneeling doctor.

“Yeah. I’m certain it is. I can smell it.” Luke wishes he couldn’t. 

The doctor made a humming noise that grated on Luke’s nerves and tested his patience. Thankfully, he wasn’t left waiting long before the doctor adjusted his glasses, opened his mouth, and started explaining. 

“Well, the good news is that I know what’s wrong with him. The bad news is that, you being what you are, aren’t going to like it.” The doctor turned towards Luke, his eyes behind his glasses flickering back from their beta color. Luke’s hackles raised at his comment and he couldn’t help the growl that escaped. 

“‘What I am?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” the doctor said, getting up off his knees and taking his glasses off to look Luke right in the eye, “that you, a Werewolf, have a problem because he,” the man gestured to Deckard, “is a newly made Homo Nosferatu Vampiris. More commonly known as a vampire.”

Oh. 

OH SHIT.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
